1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a transistor display panel, a manufacturing method thereof, and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transistor included in various electronic devices such as a display device generally includes a gate electrode, a source electrode, a drain electrode, and a semiconductor. The transistor is used as a switching element, a driving element, and/or the like in the display device.
The semiconductor is an important factor in determining characteristics of the transistor. The semiconductor mainly includes silicon (Si). The silicon may be one of amorphous silicon and polysilicon according to a crystallization type. Amorphous silicon has a simple manufacturing process but has low charge mobility, which means there is a limit for manufacturing a high performance transistor. Polysilicon has high charge mobility but a process of crystallizing the silicon is required, which means the manufacturing cost is increased and the process is complicated. Recently, studies on a transistor using an oxide semiconductor with a higher on/off ratio and carrier mobility than the amorphous silicon, and lower cost and higher uniformity than polycrystalline silicon, have progressed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.